<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CHRISTMAS PROMPT: CHRISTMAS PARTY WITH TRIPLE H by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284306">CHRISTMAS PROMPT: CHRISTMAS PARTY WITH TRIPLE H</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested By Anon</p><p>triple h family Christmas party?</p><p> </p><p>Pairings:  Triple H x Reader</p><p>Summary: you and Hunter host Christmas dinner at yours and his house. Though you stress with the cooking, everything turns out just fine.</p><p>WARNINGS: Fluff.</p><p>Word Count: 641</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CHRISTMAS PROMPT: CHRISTMAS PARTY WITH TRIPLE H</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  
  <p> </p>
  <ul>
<li class="caption ogcap body">
<div class="captext">

<p> </p>

<p></p>
<p>You took out the chicken from the oven, putting it on the countertop so it could cool down.</p>
<p>Hunter came into the room, putting the dish of food he cooked on the barbaque on the table. He came over towards you standing behind you and wrapping his arms around you as you checked if the chicken was cooked with the food thermometer. Letting out a sigh of relief when it was the right temperature.</p>
<p>“How you going with the food?” he asked, pressing a soft kiss against your neck.</p>
<p>“Turkey is still cooking, the Pudding, the ham, and the seafood.” You babbled, as Hunter unwrapped his arms from your waist, as you turned to face him. He quickly put his hands on your shoulders and started to massage them.</p>
<p>“Just relax, it will be cooked by the time they come, and if they have to wait then that’s fine too, don’t stress.” Hunter spoke, massaging your shoulders gently as he tried to get you to relax.</p>
<p>“I just want it to be perfect, and I don’t want them to wait.” You sighed, relaxing a bit. Hunter stopped massaging your shoulders. Cupping your face instead. As he stared at you.</p>
<p>“And It will be, how about the girls and I set the table, then put the food that’s ready on it?” he inquired, you nodded</p>
<p>“That would be great.” You replied, Hunter smiled, pressing a soft kiss on your lips before pulling away.</p>
<p>“Girls, come help me set the table and put the food on it.” he spoke, yearning a groan from them, he smiled at you, then walked into the dining room to set the table.</p>
<p>You quickly went back to preparing the food, smiling at his kids and yours and his daughter as they got the prepared food off the counter taking it into the living room to put on the table. Hunter yelling at them to be careful. He came into the kitchen to grab the chickens, smiling at you and telling you to breathe, before he exited the kitchen. Hunter and the girls finished setting the table. The girls went back to watching their movie while complaining about how hungry they were, while Hunter went back into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Lucky for you the seafood finished and the pudding, all you were waiting for was the ham and turkey.</p>
<p>You tapped your fingers on the counter, as you waited for the turkey and ham to cook.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go upstairs and get ready? I got this.” Hunter insisted you gave him an unsure smile as he raised his eyebrows at you titling his head.</p>
<p>“Okay.” you replied, undoing the apron, and walking over to him, he took the apron from you kissing your cheek, he put the apron on as you walked out of the kitchen and into yours and his room.</p>
<p>                                                                 ───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────</p>
<p>You finished the last touches of your makeup, then fixing your hair, after you finished doing your hair, you got up from the vanity table going over to the mirror to fix your outfit, getting rid of any creases. You let out a content sigh as everything looked perfect. You quickly made your way downstairs and into the kitchen to see the ham and turkey out, Hunter smiled at you, as you made your way over to him, you quickly cuddled into his side.</p>
<p>“You look gorgeous.” He hummed against the top of your head.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I see the turkey and ham are cooked.” You spoke.</p>
<p>“Yep, see everything worked out fine.” Hunter beamed, the two of you looked at each other. Hunter leaned down while you leaned up standing on your tippy toes, just as your lips and his lips were about to touch the doorbell rang.</p>
<p>“Finally they are here, we can eat.” Yours and Hunters daughter exclaimed….</p>
</div>
</li>
</ul>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>